


Kageyama's Touch

by shabootl



Series: Occult October [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, DaughterofAthena!Yachi, Demigods, Established Relationship, M/M, SonofAphrodite!Oikawa, SonofAphrodite!Suga, SonofHades!Kageyama, guest character cameos, occult october, stop judging the bluebs bc of his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: It's his one-year anniversary of dating Suga, but Kageyama has no idea what to do. He ends up going with a classic idea, though, in a way only Kageyama could.Prompt 2: Reanimation
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Occult October [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943908
Kudos: 45





	Kageyama's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this month of fics! I hope you have as much fun as I do with these little snippets

Occult October

Prompt 2: Reanimation

Fandom: Haikyuu!! - PJO AU

Pairing: Suga x Kageyama

* * *

"Er...Yachi-san?"

Yachi shrieked, nearly jumping a foot in the air. She backed up a bit from Kageyama, eyes wide and visibly shaking. "I-I-I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong?!"

Kageyama frowned. "What?"

Yachi, misreading his frown as a glare, whimpered and curled in on herself. And then he realized.

Kageyama sighed down at his sneakers.

"I'm sorry! I know I made those traps for Capture the Flag, but I didn't mean for it to get into friendly fire." Yachi covered her face with her hands, peeking through her fingers.

"I'm not mad at you, Yachi-san," Kageyama said. "I just…" Kageyama scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "I wanted some help." He looked up expectantly.

Yachi's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean? I can't assist in anything shady--I mean, not that you're a bad person--I mean I--"

Kageyama's heart sank. Why did they always think he was plotting the next apocalypse? "I wanted to do something for Suga-san. We, um." Kageyama blushed. "It's been a year since we,uh, started, uh…" Kageyama's ears touched his shoulders as he cringed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Since we started...dating." Despite the amount of time they'd been together, it still felt weird that he could say it out loud.

Yachi straightened up a bit, her mouth in a perfect 'o'. A lot of the anxiety melted off her as her expression slowly shifted into soft wonder. "Oh! Do you have a gift for him, Kageyama-san?"

"No."

"Ah…" Yachi thought for a moment. "I've seen a lot of the Aphrodite kids using a new fragrance collection from Greece."

"How much do those things cost?"

"Uh…" Yachi wilted. "A lot." Yachi’s face scrunched as she thought, hard. “Well...you know, Kageyama-san? Nothing is more romantic than a candlelit dinner.” A smile quickly brightened her face. “It’s classic.”

“Oh.” Kageyama frowned. “I can’t cook though.”

“There are some nice restaurants. Really pretty ones. I’m sure Suga-senpai would appreciate that,” Yachi nodded. “But...Osamu-senpai is a great cook! His onigiri is especially yummy. You can ask him.”

“Suga-san is always getting food from Osamu-san. I…” Kageyama averted his eyes. “I want it to be different.”

“Hmm.” Yachi nodded. “I wish we could hire a chef or something, but that costs money.” Kageyama’s face darkened. “Ahhh! A picnic with onigiri is perfectly nice! I’m sure Suga-senpai will love your company the most. Maybe some simple American food like peanut butter and jelly?” Yachi clasped her hands, eyes shining. She almost looked like she was thinking of someone else.

Kageyama shook his head. “A candlelit dinner is a perfect idea. Thanks, Yachi-san.”

“Wait, but--”

But Kageyama had already turned and rushed away. He only had a few days, after all.

\--

Suga was lounging in the Aphrodite cabin on his favorite chaise when a high-pitched scream pierced the silence. Startled, he almost dropped his phone. There was only one person with a shriek as high as that. “Tooru?”

“Koushiiii!” Oikawa burst into the room. “It’s after me!” Oikawa jumped behind Suga and wrapped his arms around him like a shield. “Make your boyfriend stop! I didn’t do anything to him. He has a grudge on meee.”

“What?” Suga’s confusion abated once a skeletal butler entered the room and bowed before them. “Oh, Michaelis-san. It’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“Very well, thank you.” Although Michaelis spoke, his skeleton jaw made no movement. 

“Um, helloo, Koushi!” Oikawa shrieked, pointing. “It’s a zombie!”

Suga sighed. “Michaelis-san is one of Hades’ butlers. He’s quite nice. Don’t be rude.” Suga pried Oikawa off then turned to Michaelis. “Sorry about him; he’s scared of most things--”

“Am not--”

“--Is this about Tobio-kun?”

Michaelis paid no attention to Oikawa. “Yes, Sugawara-san. Kageyama-sama requests your presence out near the lake. I have been sent to escort you.” 

Oikawa made a face and mockingly mouthed ‘Kageyama-sama’ to himself.

“Ah.” Suga giggled. “I think I know what this is about. Give me a minute to dress.”

“Of course.”

“What is this?” Oikawa shook Suga by the shoulders. “I’ve been telling you this whole time! Today’s the day he kills you and eats your soul.” Oikawa’s eyes were wide with panic. Suga only let his comments slide because Oikawa seemed genuinely concerned.

“And _I’ve_ been telling you that it’s fine. Tobio-kun’s a sweetheart. Besides, I know he isn’t the smartest, but he isn’t stupid enough to start something with mom.”

Still, Oikawa’s eyes pleaded with him.

Suga sighed. It was honestly ridiculous how the camp treated Kageyama. “Tooru, if you don’t get out of my face, I’m calling Iwa-chan.” He put his hands on his hips.

Oikawa balked, betrayed. “You don’t have to be so cruel, Koushi.” He sniffled, then paused for a moment. 

“And only I get to call him ‘Iwa-chan’!”

.

Michaelis ended up leading Suga to a more secluded area at the shore of camp. Kageyama had set up a small table just off the border of the sand, illuminated by pink tealights. Suga squealed, ran, and tackled his boyfriend in a hug. “Tobio-kun!”

“Suga-san.” Kageyama returned the hug rather awkwardly, but Suga didn’t seem to care.

Suga drew back. “So what’s this?”

“Ah.” Kageyama blushed. This was somehow a million times harder than the rehearsal he had in his head. “This is for you, Suga-san. Happy Anniversary.”

Suga hugged Kageyama again then kissed him on the cheek. “This is so sweet, but how dare you get the jump on me!”

“What?!” Kageyama said. “Did I do something wrong?” Panic started to settle in.

Suga shook his head. “You’re making me look all silly. I was waiting for our actual Anniversary to give you my gift.” He gave an overexaggerated pout.”

“Huh, wait what?” Kageyama’s jaw dropped. “Wait. Our anniversary _isn’t_ today?” Was he really that much of an idiot? Kageyama hid his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry. I understand if you want to break up.”

Suga peeled Kageyama’s hands off his face. He giggled. “Tobio-kun. Our anniversary is tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Kageyama looked down at their joined hands.

“I’m not mad, Tobio-kun.” Suga ruffled Kageyama’s hair. “If anything, I’m excited! What’s all this?”

Kageyama peeked his head up at Suga and met an adoring gaze. “Uh...This is my first relationship, and I don’t know how all this stuff works, but I heard Oikawa-san talking to Iwaizumi-senpai about how it’s important to remember these things. And Yachi-san said it was good too, and she suggested I should get you a gift, but I didn’t know what to buy, but then she said--”

Suga covered Kageyama’s lips with his fingers. “You’re so sweet, Tobio.” Kageyama blushed at the drop in honorifics. “So I smell food,” Suga grinned. “Let’s not let it get cold, now.” Kageyama nodded, and, still a little stunned, somehow led Suga to sit at the table.

Once they were settled, Kageyama said, “Date-sensei.” and a skeleton wearing Sengoku period clothing stepped out from the shadows carrying various covered plates. Kageyama bowed at the skeleton and helped Date set everything on the table.

“Yachi-san said home-cooked meals are the best,” Kageyama said. “I can’t really cook, so um, I asked Date-sensei for help.”

“Heeeh?” Suga gaped. “Date-sensei?” He looked to the eyepatched skeleton. It looked almost comical to have the patch despite the lack of eyes. “As in Date Masamune? Like, the warlord?”

Kageyama swallowed. “Is that okay? I guess it’s kind of weird to get help from a dead person, but I really wanted to be able to make the tofu at least. It’s a little salty, but Iwaizumi-san said it was okay. I’m so--”

“You really put in all this effort for me?” Suga took his hand.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, then he averted his gaze. “I didn’t want you to think I didn’t care.”

Suga ran over to Kageyama’s side of the table and pulled him down for a kiss. “Oh my gods, stop it. This is the nicest thing anyone’s done for me.”

Date finished placing everything, and, ignoring the couple’s moment, Date patted Kageyama on the head and then disappeared back into the shadows.

Kageyama drew away awkwardly, suddenly remembering that, yes, they were not completely alone, and yes, Michaelis had been standing there the entire time. He abruptly turned and bowed to Michaelis.

“Thank you, Michaelis-san.”

Michaelis returned it. “Kageyama-sama.” He vanished as well, leaving the two alone.

Suga tugged Kageyama over to his side of the table. “I can’t believe you.” He threw his legs over Kageyama’s lap. “Tobio-kun.” Suga held his hand to kageyama’s cheek. “Don’t ever doubt my feelings for you, okay?”

Kageyama nodded stiffly. Suga searched his eyes. “I love you, Tobio-kun. I wouldn’t be with you this long if I didn’t. So don’t worry so much.”

Kageyama was glad the shadows hid his face, for it was surely red. “I--” His throat suddenly felt heavy. “I love you, too.”

“Good.” Suga nodded. “Now let’s eat! I’m starving.” Just before he picked up his chopsticks, he gave Kageyama a small smile. “Oh, and Tobio-kun?”

“Yes?” Kageyama sat up straight.

Suga giggled and held up a piece of tofu up to Kageyama’s lips. “Next time, don’t send a skeleton into the Aphrodite cabin. You scared my siblings half to death.” Kageyama's eyes widened in horror, and Suga quickly shoved a mouthful of food into Kageyama’s gaping mouth.

“Silly boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kageyama tries his best, he really does.
> 
> So there it is. My first soiree into SugaKage. I hope it isn't too bad. Honestly, I just wanted to write a story with Oikawa running away from a skeleton. LOL
> 
> And I don't care if Hades doesn't actually have butlers. He does in this AU. >:P
> 
> *And Date Masamune was a real warlord who actually created recipes that have a lasting influence in Japanese cuisine. Adding this dude was really unnecessary, but I'm extra and I need my Ikemen.


End file.
